canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2016/Song VS Clove HR
1 steht vor einer Tür Finale ist das noch lange nicht, nur weil dein Name neben meinem steht denn du hattest dich letztes Jahr hart gegen Connie blamiert doch ich reite nicht darauf rum, weiß mittlerweile eh jeder denn ich bin in drei Staffeln deiner Monotonie dein stärkster Gegner Clove ist dein Name, doch dein Rap hat keine Würze und dich zerlegt auch man auch in Kürze du bist dabei, um Mitleid für deine Schwester zu ernten, was dich quasi selbst f*ckt das schlimme dabei ist, dass das auch noch funktioniert Jackie mit dem Äußeren zu dissen ist gewagt wenn man aussieht wie eine Attraktion von Strikes Reservat Du bist whack, man kann es nicht anders beschreiben dass du im Finale stehst zeigt nur eins, dass es dich als guter Troll auszeichnet unmusikalisch bist du, niemand gibt sich deinen Schei* ich währenddessen bin musikalisch und habe gerechtfertigt einen Hype während es bei dir nur die Spezies, Kleidung und Cassia ist, was der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden ist also gewinnst du das Battle erst, wenn du siebzig bist Hook macht die Tür auf und zwei Leute, die in Säcke umhüllt sind, werden reingeschubst F*ck deine Lyrics, deine Stimme versaut dich denn niemand im Turnier außer mir ist radiotauglich ich komme in die Charts, mein Album kriegt Gold du schreibst hingeschissene Texte und du rappst sie genauso F*ck deine Lyrics, deine Stimme versaut dich denn niemand im Turnier außer mir ist radiotauglich du machst auf witzig, doch niemand lacht hol Cassia bitte für die Hook, ich will dass sie sich zum Affen macht 2 richtet eine Knarre auf beide Punchlines braucht man im Battle, wo hast du deine versteckt? zwischen den Titten von dir oder sind sie doch in der F*tze deiner Schwester? Ich hasse dich einfach, wie kann man dich hypen? denn wovon du im Turnier profitierst ist Cassias Leid Pronghorn wird nicht horny, nur durchlöchert von Kugeln denn du schlägst niemanden, weil bei dir nur die Periode blutet deine Schwester ist ein Meme, du bist ein Meme Storm of Clovers findet nicht statt, denn das ist ein Meme jeder lacht über dich, während du Zuhause wegen jeder Schei*e heulst und im Battle machst du auf Realtalker?! Guck mal dein Äußeres an, sieht aus wie deine Texte einfach nur hässlich du hast kaum Titten, du hast überhaupt nichts wirklich weibliches an dir und nur deine Beine retten dich vor deiner Männlichkeit im Battleturnier du arbeitest beim Eggman Empire und erhoffst dir Sympathie wegen deiner Schwester doch eigentlich bist du nur ne Witzfigur wie in diesem Battle Hook klatscht beiden eine F*ck deine Lyrics, deine Stimme versaut dich denn niemand im Turnier außer mir ist radiotauglich ich komme in die Charts, mein Album kriegt Gold du schreibst hingeschissene Texte und du rappst sie genauso F*ck deine Lyrics, deine Stimme versaut dich denn niemand im Turnier außer mir ist radiotauglich du machst auf witzig, doch niemand lacht hol Cassia bitte für die Hook, ich will dass sie sich zum Affen macht 3 sitzt vor der größeren Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du einfach nur ein Troll bist denn das zeigst du damit, dass du Baghira featurest du hattest Stress mit Thunderbolt, ich muss kichern denn ihr beide habt was gemeinsam, ich kann euch beide leicht kicken lass das mit Rap, das kannst du einfach nicht mach das was du am besten kannst, gib CS Gärtnerunterricht du hast Scratches in deiner Rückrunde, wie dope wären die Scratches wenigstens gut du bist erwachsen, doch du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind denn du verlierst dieses Battle weinend du bist in Dorn in meinem Auge, selbst Cassia ist besser als du und Cassia ist whacker als Charmy, The B oder Thunderbolt Gabelbock wird serviert, Strike masturbiert aber nicht wegen dir, sondern weil du wie dein Ex-Gegner Kay/K verlierst noch eine Line für dich Clove, dein Outfit ist grau genauso farbenfroh wie dein Rap es aussagt du Lauch knallt beide ab Song: Es ist nicht okay, deine Schwester wegen ihrer Krankheit zu dissen, das ist ne traurige Angelegenheit und man sollte darüber keine Witze machen. But who cares Clove? Du bist mein Gegner und du wirst wie Cassia sterben, muahaha! 4 steht auf einem Panzer Cassia ist ein ehrenloser Bastard, wir warten bis sie krepiert denn deinen Namen zu nennen ist der Höhepunkt deiner Karriere du bist sehr hässlich, du hast wie dein Aussehen AIDS und bevor dich jemand f*ckt wird Jacqueline ins Finale gewählt ich habe noch so einen Meme gesehen du lässt sogar Latia wie eine Jurastudentin aussehen du bist zwar besser als deine Schwester, aber immer noch whacker als Thunderbolt du isst mehr als Thunderbolt in ihrem Leben tat du Fatbold du bist ein Coachpotato-König, bleib lieber beim Zocken denn dann kannst du davon träumen, mit deiner Lieblingsfigur zu poppen du wirst sterben, verschwende deine Lebenszeit nicht und gehe lieber mal die Sachen durch, die du machen möchtest deine Hooks sind schrecklich und du bist nicht lustig meine sind musikalisch und haben Wiederhörwert aufgrund der Stimme letzte Line für was whackes wie dich, Conquering Storm begegnet ihr beide nicht nur im RS, wenn sie eure Gräbe gräbt und euch dort reintritt Hook kommt aus dem Panzer Clove und Cassia, Finale bleibt euer Endstation denn gewinnen tut nur die Sensation ihr wisst eh schon, dass ihr verloren habt denn es gewinnt immer jemand das Turnier, der gegen mich gewonnen hat Kategorie:CCB 2016 Finale